The Finding Of True Love
by MysteryDancer
Summary: School AU. Maka is the most popular and loved girl, and in the most popular group at her school, Spartoi. which means she got to show the new kids around and fit them into their social group. But what happens when new boy Soul shows up? and on the same day two old members come back? will they be friends? R&R please! Pairings: SoMa TsuStar Crotty Kid/Liz and the rest are inside ;p
1. The Meeting of Unsuspecting Soul Mates

"BakaMaka! Miss me?" my head shot up from my book, a scowl replacing the small smile I currently had from reading,

"BlackyStar! No. I just saw you before school." He stopped running, his smile falling to a thrown

"I AM YOUR GOD FOOLISH BAKA!-" And freeze! Now everyone can go back to their peace.

"MAKA-CHOP!" I hit him with my copy of Romeo and Juliet, then ran into the school to find my Uncle Stein, who happened to be a teacher here. the creepiest one, apparently. But towards me he was a loving God-Father. But back to the task at hand, we were getting a new kid today, and like usually, I got to show them around. But that wasn't the only thing, my old friends who were like my brothers (besides Black*Star) were also returning today! It was gonna be great! I rounded the corner and headed into his classroom.

"Hey Uncle Stein! Is the new kid here yet? What about Chrona and Ragnarok?" He nodded no both times, I sat down in his rolly chair like he usually does and took it out into the empty halls, thanks to summer no one wanted to stay in much, even though we lived in the dessert.

"Maka! Remember to bring my chair back! And their bus will be here soon!" I waved back to him going faster as I heard him twisting the screw in his head. I shivered _'uh I will _never _get used to that sound, even if I've been listening to it for 16 years!' _on my way out the school I took the awkward-meant-for-a-trolley-but-used-for-wheel-chairs escalator thing, it was slow but fun.

Eventually I rolled into Black*Star which lead to me being pushed around the school yard, until the bus came with our 2 friends and new guy! He ran me to the bus just as Ragnarok hopped out, I jumped up and hugged him laughing, he started to spin me around laughing to, when he let me down I saw he was still goth, and very fit. I looked over to Chrona to see his long pink bangs, he was still tiny as a stick and quite shy.

"Hey guys!" they went off to talk to Black*Star and go see the rest of the gang, while I went to go and meet this new kid. I looked around following the gazes and gossip till I found him. When I did, I knew he would be part of the Spartoi group, otherwise known as the cool kids. How I knew? He was cool and badass. He had shocking white hair sticking up every which way, naturally nice tan skin, which is saying a lot because I'm not one for tans.

"Hey I'm Maka, I'm supposed to show you around, and get you into the right group." I held my hand out to him as he turned, and when he did, I couldn't hold my tongue. He had red eyes, and his smirk showed of shark teeth

"WOAH! I was right! You are cool and badass, if your personality fits I think I might know where you fit in best!" he looked a little taken back but soon recovered going back to a poker face.

"Oh really now? And what would that be Ma-Ka? The freaks?" my blood boiled, 1) they weren't called freaks here they were called, Rarities. 2) I hated the nickname

"Actually their called Rarities here, and no you _might _just be part of Spartoi! The pops here Mr. John Doe"

"It's Soul. And I rather stay with some people like the guys on the bus, besides I'm supposed to be meeting their friends." _'perfect'_

"Then you are Spartoi! We didn't become popular from being like the Stuck-Ups, god only they like each other, c'mon!" I grabbed his hand and started to drag him to our hangout room. _'I think a beautiful friendship my just start' _

But little to Maka's knowledge, the same thought was running through Soul's head.


	2. A Fun Day and Mystery Caller?

Hey i'm so sorry its late, but I was kind of missing till 7 and then doing stupid work, but I did work on it a lot its just this is like my millionth copy, because it kept getting deleted, so some of it might be missing, please tell me if I am! and I would like to do some huge thanks shout-outs cause you guys pretty much just gave me all I could ask for (my birthday is on sunday so I've been getting harassed about it) so thanks to: MakaEaterAlbarnEvans, Katy99, Sakura050, TalkSmackNow, bond56, and ooooo The Dreamer oooooo

I don't own Soul Eater, or Fever by The Black Keys

* * *

We started racing through the halls heading down awkward looking halls and secret corridors up until we found locker 666 irony couldn't even begin to explain it. The locker was messed and became a triple one, also it was part of the really old ancient area, but even better the stairs were hidden in them! And since the lights in this hall were permanently broken, and the classes un-update-able if that's a word you understand, and apparently haunted! This hall of 3 classes, a wall of lockers and the cleanest washrooms, became Spartoi's! I completely forgot that Evan was behind me before we stopped outside the hall

"Really? You guys' hang out in this damn creepy area?" he gave me a skeptical but sort of trusting look, which I returned with a smile

"The classes are amazing, and we have couches, fridges, and tv's in them, plus washrooms, sparkling! Come on!" We started walking down again, he was looking in the rooms seeing I wasn't joking, he was fine until we reached the locker,

"Why are we at a triple locker? Are you sure you're not some crazy lady? I mean the locker does say 666!" He was turning out to have some trust issues, although he never resisted when I pulled him, and he always said it in a joking tone!

"This locker might've been made by a witch actually! Look! See this is where we mainly hang, they lead upstairs to the roof/garden, come on Rags and Chrona will be there..." I knew they were friends, so he wouldn't be to new! Besides I think only the main Spartoi group, and Chrona and Ragnarok, were there. When we got up everyone knew he would be one of us like I did, he immediately sat down with Black*Star, and Kid chatting away, I looked around Patty and Chrona were under a tree cuddling, Liz and Tsubaki were talking as Liz did her nails and Ragnarok was coming towards me,

"Hey Maka! I was wondering...You and Kiko are friends right? I mean-" I hated cutting people off, and being cut off but I had to! Ragnarok is usually the big tuff guy! That not even death could faze!

"You like her don't you?" he immediately went red and dragged me down stairs so the others wouldn't hear us, thankfully no one took notice, or really cared

"Yeah... Does she ever talk about me?.. I mean has she ever shown a way of liking me like-like that?" He was so out of character it was scaring me, it seemed as Chrona and him switched bodies! He didn't seem like himself at all, I had to try and fix this, hopefully cupid could help.

"Actually, it's not really my place to say, but I can say, go ask her, and while you're at it, ask her out!" I smiled and put my arms down after I flung them down. He gave another uncharacteristic smile than ran off to go find her. Everyone else down, me to hide. That's right, Our couples were Black*Star and Tsubaki, Kid and Liz, Patty and Chrona, Ragnarok and Kiko, Ox and Kim, Harvard and Jackie, Killik and Beth, Even the Pot twins were dating two best friends! Even Soul was fondly talking about some Alice girl. Now I just had to hide under the radar from my friends and I would be fine, well not really Black*Star, Rags, and Soul, at least I don't think I have to worry about him? Right? They all gave me weird looks as I headed back in with a high smile adorning my face. But I just couldn't help it! Everything was going so great! Nothing was being held back and life was perfect!

"Why are you high? And where's Ragnarok?" I could barely even register Stars voice as plopped beside Soul against a tree, and closing my eyes

"Because! He's getting ready for a date~" The girls all squealed knowing I had been trying to get both of them to admit their feeling for a very long time! Chrona understood he was Rags brother and heard all of his secrets. Kid being the smartest guy, quickly caught on realising I had finally gotten Ragnarok and Kiko together, he congratulated me with a 'Nice Job!' and left out the part where it's taken me 2 years! But Star… He could be a real idiot.

"YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH RAGS!?" He jumped up causing all the guys to run over and hold him back from trying to kill him, forgetting he's my other brother. Soul just stood there holding him back, looking at me confused

"I thought he liked that Kiko chick?"

"Yup! Their now going out! And everything is great!" From that we started to get into a long conversation with each other. We actually became so engrossed with it, that we didn't realize when Star had calmed down, or when he sat down. He sort of just…did. From our most likely half hour unbreakable conversation I learnt a few things, and made a few promises:

His main last name was Eater (Real would be told when we hung out together)

He had _has_ (as I got out of him if he's alive) an older brother

Plays an instrument ( I will soon find out)

Alice is his cousin (Still get to meet her! XD)

He is a real albino (Called it)

His teeth and tan are real (Knew it!)

_Bringgggg! _ All of a sudden the bell rang stopping our conversation about music. But so far he had good taste, Alternative (Like the Black Keys! XD) some pop, A LOT OF AMAZING JAZZ, some rock, some dubstep.

"Hey Soul! What's your sched man?" Star ran over to us as we descended the stairs, he took it out and handed it to me,

"Spartoi" after he learnt what that meant they were high-fiving _'what are the odds, he's in the Spartoi classes even before he was Spartoi? Well we were too, and there is the other 16, who are usually FlutterShys (even the few guys agreed to the name!)_ he seemed pretty happy, but like everything that enters Steins class for science, becomes sad. Maybe it would be a rare day and he would let us free time in the class, or we would get to go to the caff get freezies then play games on the field, his only other weakness to stop him from dissections besides a day with our other teacher Marie/ his wife, was me. I was Goddaughter/ niece; them and my parents had known each other since they were kids! And if I made it in time and got enough time to beg him, he would say yes! But I needed to get there before the other kids so they wouldn't know! _'Nobody should be in class yet!' _

"Hey Guys I gotta go ahead, I'll meet you in class!" And with that I was racing down the halls using my track legs to their best ability, dodging people and things, and getting around corners, may not have been, but they got me to class quickly

"UNCLE STEIN! PLEASEEEE don't do a dissection! PLEASEEEE! I'M BEGGING YOU! I'll make my famous pot roast for dinner! Please! I'll bring some! Or tonight can be visit night! Just PLEASE! It's so nice out!" I stole his chair spinning around the room making him dizzy

"FINE! FINE! JUST STOP! God you're making me dizzy! And giving me a headache! SHEESH! If you are making pot roast tonight I'll be here all night" He turned around to look at me adjusting his thick glasses and walking over

"Yay! Hey this is my chair now!" he gave up trying to get the chair knowing I would just disappear to Marie's room. Soon the class started to fill, everyone used to me hanging out on the chair, but never knowing why I was allowed…

"Alright class head to the field, Except you Black*Star, Kid, Soul, and Killik, would you please go and get 3 ice boxes filled with freezies, Maka go with them incase, here is the key." I rolled over to him as everyone else left,

"Thanks Uncle Stein!" I jumped off the chair, jumped up, gave him a hug, then ran to catch up with the guys. Since Black*Star is my brother, he is also sort of like Stein's nephew, well he is. Nurse/Aunt Nygus and Sid asked Stein to be the godfather aswell. Them and my parents go on a lot of trips to dangerous areas for work sometimes.

"NICE GOING BAKAMAKA!" he knew I'm the one that got us the free day. After all like I said, were his niece and nephew so Black*Star knows Stein's got a weak spot for me. He's helped raise me this whole time! The others decided to ignore him too, mostly because they were confused. Again. We got to the caff in no time, and thankfully Mifune was working today! We went behind to the freezers after telling him what we needed, and then we were off!

_'__Fever, where'd you run to? __Fever, where'd you run to? Acting right is so routine Fever, let me live a dream' _My phone started ringing, but when I checked it was an unknown number, which almost never happened

"Guys? Do you know 289-383-5002? Alright, I'll catch up in a minute" it was strange that even they didn't know this mysterious number calling me… there was only one way to find out. To answer it.

"Hello? Who is this?" I tentatively answered the call and waited for a response…


	3. Water Fights and a New Knickname

"Hey Makie its Kiko! I broke my phone, sorry for scaring you! But I was wondering what we're doing for science 'cause I don't wanna puke up my lunch" Oh my god! It was only Kiko! I was so scared for nothing!

"Don't worry were all outside doing a games day, come back!" she gave a quick K and See Ya, and then hung up. I ran to catch up with the guys, almost tripping on my untied high top, light green c nverse. I loved them just a tiny bit less than my combat boots, but it was the same with this outfit, my floral short shorts, were loved just a bit less than my plaid skirt, and my summer dreams tank. When I made it outside some of the games had already started and the music was playing. But there was still a spot for me in, and under our birch/apple tree. Like always. _'Only if life was like this every day…'_

"Hey Maka! We having pot roast tonight?"

"Yeah, oh Soul I forgot to ask, do you wanna come to dinner tonight? Every Tuesday, Thursday, Friday we have dinner, and if you stay over Saturday, breakfast, to how ever long your over, at my place" I sat by him smiling grabbing a freezie

"Sure cool, what time?" we traded numbers and I texted him my address and time. He would be in for a shock. Most 16 year olds usually could barely afford a cheap apartment, but I work at a diner/ coffee places, and music shop, have a room-mate who is a Vet and model! And my parents give me 200$ every month. But that's not the best part! The house is an old Victorian 3 story that was so ugly no one even wanted to go inside, so it's only 1 thousand a month, for everything! And everyone who could change it doesn't dare! 1) Its far away from them 2) Shinigami- Sama who runs Death City, has it set to that! Yeah that's right our- I don't what you could say because were just a bigish hidden city in Nevada.

"So Maka, do you wanna go do the water fight? Bet I'll win" Smirking. He was smirking at me, he was teasing me! He knew I never lost a water fight!

"Oh it's on Eater!" I jumped up and we headed over to where the fight was about to begin and got our buckets of balloons and a bucket of water with a gun. All extra and refills would have to be by the station. Or if we were going Hunger Games. The cornucopia. Of no return. The game started and I ran into the forest to hide my buckets. Some of these trees had stair like branches so if I was quick I could hide them up there. Luckily I just made it before Kim went by with her stalker

"Kim!" because I was hidden in the trees, and I could jump from tree to tree still being covered by the leaves, he couldn't

"Maka? Where are you? I've been looking for you all over the forest!" she was spinning around trying to look for me but I kept moving around from tree to tree in a circle

"Sorry I forgot to get you, is there anyone around? They can't know where we are" We always made an alliance. We would both win, because at the end a wet Ox would hug her making her wet, so she didn't completely count. '_Ever since we_ _first met as kids, we've always made an alliance'_ she and Jackie may be best friends, but Jacks always took the ground area, so sometimes we would get split and we would lose her. I saw her smirking. That was always a good sign actually.

"Not anymore, I'll meet you in the field" She started to walk knowing that our little plan has worked once again. Everyone followed Kim along the ground not daring to hit her, because where she was, I was, but hidden. So if they through one at her, I would get them. So they stalked Kim until they would think they would know where they can get me.

"Hey, it was Tsugumi, I got her" She popped up beside me still dry, we ran along the branches until yet again someone popped up. We would need to use them

"Hey you! Who's still dry?" Kim was using her sweet scared voice, which always tricked everyone

"There's about ten wet, so 22?" now was my time to strike, I was right beside my bucket

"Nope! 21!~" I through my balloon at him hitting him square in the back. Bull's-eye! We started to run to the edge of the forest before he pin-point where we were, on the way we shot about 3 more people leaving 18 people left. And Soul was one. How did I know? I just saw him shoot someone.

"Alright so now there are 17! Thanks newbie" I laughed as Kim through her hands up in annoyance, she went back to refilling her gun, her bucket was up here. We had mine in the middle, and my balloons at the end, hers were scattered.

"Soul. The newbie is Soul. He's a Spartoi, he thinks he can beat me, and ruin my perfect record"

"Like what happened to me? When that jackass jumped out after hiding the whole game!" She was getting upset and that would attract attention

"Shhh! Oh hey twins! Bye bye! Nice seeing you!" we shot them simultaneously and ran back to the edge of the forest as they started shooting in our direction

"Ok so there's approximately 15 and if Soul is still dry the time we find him, I'm shooting him" she wouldn't mind, this was the first time I had it out for someone, unlike her who always had it out for Ox, her BOYFRIEND! He had good close range aim, unlike Kim who had good distance, and close range aim. _'Did I just hear Blair? I did!' _Blair, Kid and Liz were yelling at Black*Star for messing something up, probably Blair's hair, which meant her symmetry, now you could hear kid crying, I let involuntary giggle escape

"Maka! Snap out of it a drenched Killik, and Ragnarok just shot in your area! Focus on what you're saying!" I must've zoned out for too long because now Kim had run over and was whisper yelling, we had to move to some taller trees if we wanted to hide from them

"Kim, if we go into the great oak we can shoot them till they retreat!" she nodded at the plan and we made a run for it as the guys attempted to follow which way they thought we were going. Sadly, they were right, and they were just a few trees behind us and gaining on us quick. They were about to jump on the branch that would reveal where we can't shoot from our climbing place when a blood curdling shriek rang out. As they stopped we climbed, to hide and see what was happening. But when we did we almost fell, Hiro had fake blood dripping from his multiple fake stab wounds, and he had staggered right up behind an unsuspecting Liz, making Blair see him first, gasp, Liz turn around, and shriek. After we calmed we saw the guys had already made it to the tree, but they were looking lost, eventually they split up and went left and right, keeping us safe. We hid there for a while shooting people and throwing balloons till we ran out of ammo. But for once this was a good thing, two dry were walking strait into our ammo trap. I tapped her shoulder, pointed, and then we were off and on each side of them, watching carefully and listening in on what they were saying

"Alright man we should be safe from that air assault and new guy in here, I'm sure those shots were coming from the other main entrance" they had two balloons each and full guns _'worthy opponents!'_

"Yeah, god those attacks have only left us, those 3 FlutterShys, the Vanki twins who just joined our Band group, the newbie, and the shadow twins" that left 8, 7 not including Soul. Yeah that's right were the shadow twins! We started getting called that after people had started saying how it was impossible to hit us accurately because they couldn't see us.

"Hey isn't that new dude in Spartoi? And he's in this class, one of the Spartoi's?" dude 2 was messing with his gun giving Kim time to move in closer to give him a little scare. We were about to shoot when Soul leaped out of some bushes, shocking us all

"Yeah, he is in Spartoi, and he's got all the classes! Oh and _he _has a name, it's Soul" he was about to shoot them, while they were in a state of horror shock. But we were way too quick for him, we shot them and I rapidly hit him till he was a shot from soaked. But instead of being shocked he laughed

"Looks like you two win! Who woulda thought I would be shot by an Angel?" he was looking in my general direction and smirking. Like always as I've come to realise.

"Then we'll meet you at the give out center!" We nodded and headed to the tree line waiting for Soul to come out, therefore announcing it was over, because when there are 10 or less people still dry, everyone wet has to go. That way we know when its over. And it was. We hopped down and Kim was hugged, I almost got hugged by Soul but I made it in time. Because the bell rang, and we waited for Ms. Marie to come. Stein would tell her and we would have class outside, except for the Bandies and Sid's gym class who joined us, they would have to go inside or wait and hope. We went to sit underneath a tree and talk while we waited, but it wasn't for long, apparently stein had called her.

"Hello Maka, you can go home early and get started on the dinner, since we'll just be working on the paintings, and you already finished. I thanked her than ran to the parking lot. Jumping on my bright green motorcycle I zoomed off down the road to home.


End file.
